


Theories of Life, Death, and Everything In Between

by StarkRavingMad89



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRavingMad89/pseuds/StarkRavingMad89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't want to put my pairing drabbles into my other set of drabbles because I pair multiple ships and this will show that very much.  But MORE DRABBLES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theories of Life, Death, and Everything In Between

She’s not sure when this became a ‘thing’ for them as she welcomes herself into his bed, stripping herself of everything but a lacy bra and her panties, and she’s not entirely sure she actually wants to know anymore. It had been a particularly hard mission this time. The leftover bruises on her arms and the small healing gash just across the top part of her cheek atest to that. 

It’s ironic to her that she now seeks comfort in this man. A man who in the beginning she saw as an annoyance, childish and selfish in all the ways that made her skin crawl and her fists clenched. It would make more sense if this was Clint. Everyone already thinks they're sleeping together, the hushed whispers spreading through the helicarrier each and every time they stick up for each other or save the other’s ass. She can’t help but be thankful that it’s not or she would hate him just as much as she hates Stark right now for getting through the cracks. She needs the archer to much to ruin it like she’s ruined this. 

The billionaire groans slightly as his eyes blink into consciousness. 

“Tasha?” he mutters, still half dead to the world. He’s had his own battles while she was away. The faint glow of the arc reactor illuminating his wounds even in the darkness of his bedroom. Wounds that have left more than their fair share of scarring on both his mind and body. Scars that she can understand. 

Broken....both of them are broken. 

They can’t fix each other. They don’t try to. It’s one of the reasons this /works/ even though it shouldn’t. Even though she doesn’t want it to. 

The spy leans forward pressing a single digit to Stark’s lips. 

“Shh...sleep.” 

He seems content in her order, though she’s certain if he’d actually be awake there would have been more of a fight. His eyes close and for a moment Nat believes that he has indeed done just that. She turns on her side, back facing him. A perfect example of just how to comfortable she feels around him now though she can’t hold back the flinch that comes when he shifts wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to his chest. His warm breath settling on the back of her neck. 

This can end either one of two ways and it /will/ end eventually. She’s learned that lesson a long time ago. They both end up broken into either further pieces or this will save them. Unfortunately, she doesn’t believe in happy endings.


End file.
